


Get Home in Time if you Don't Want Clint to do Something Stupid

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a dork and Phil just wanted to get into the hot tub, Crack, Multi, Natasha is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just wanted to get into the hot tub, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Home in Time if you Don't Want Clint to do Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Person A and person B live together in a house with a pool/hot tub/whatever in the backyard, and one day person A comes home to find that person B has filled it with plastic balls to make an at-home ball pit. How do they react? Do they immediately throw off their shoes and dive in? Do they shake their head at person B’s weirdness?  
> Bonus: Upon hearing person A come home, person B pops up out of the pit, goes “Because you came home late, you don’t get the extra hour.” and dives back in.  
> OT3 bonus: Person C is sitting in a chair off to the side, ignoring person B and reading a book/playing a game/whatevs.

If you had looked at Phil three years ago, you would never have guessed that the Mild-mannered accountant looking Government agent would live in a nice house in the middle of the suburbs with his two lovers, Avengers: Black Widow (Natasha), and Hawkeye (Clint).

If Phil had looked at himself three years ago, he would have never seen himself in a polyamorous relationship with his two charges. Yes, he had always known he was bisexual, but he would never have seen himself in a relationship with two people at once.

Phil had been drawn into the relationship by Clint and Natasha during one of their missions, apparently Phil had been too ‘oblivious, for too long, and they had gotten tired of him not noticing all of their ‘hints’. Two years later, they were all but married to each other and living in a huge house 30 minutes away from the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Avengers tower.

Phil had spent the entire day doing paperwork for Fury (penance for dying without trying to stay alive first), and was more than ready to come home and soak in the huge hot tub the house had in its backyard.

Phil dropped his briefcase by their door and walked through the house, dropping his clothes as he went until he finally got to the backyard in his boxers.

Only to find that the hot tub had no water in it, but was now a huge ball pit.

Phil just stared at it, before looking around for Clint (because only Clint could have done this).

Clint popped out of the ball pit and looked at Phil, “You came home late so you don’t get the extra hour” and dived back under the colorful plastic balls.

Phil sighed and shuffled his way around the ball pit to sit on one of their sun lounges, hoping that some sun would relax him like the water would have. Phil encountered Natasha sitting on one of the sun loungers with her nose stuffed in a book.

Flopping down into the lounger next to her’s, Phil closed his eyes, “You couldn’t have stopped him?”

Natasha hummed and Phil heard her flip another page, “If you had come home when you were supposed to, _you_ could have stopped him”

Phil groaned, “Not fair – I had paperwork”

Natasha hummed again, and Phil knew it was no use trying to continue arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
